tfsatthetablefandomcom-20200214-history
Unforgettable Luncheon
Unforgettable Luncheon is the 19th episode in the series. Plot Synopsis After our heroes gained access to the main area of Bulkard, they decided to separate so each of the members could pursue their various interests before the meeting with Lieutenant Gore and the Kals later that day. While Gulfur, Redd, Pliskin, Risf, and Nedra stayed on the ship, Nedra practicing her writing at Wake’s request, the rest of the crew explored the city: Eloy and Ezra headed to the bard college, Skrung visited the spa and brothel, Onslow sought out the local hunting lodge, Zia’ka vanished to wander on her own, and Wake and Calliope went to Joh-Johes Adventurer Bizarre. At the bazaar, Wake bargained with the eccentric tabaxi woman who ran the shop to trade his pilfered navy sword and several rare stones for two masks that he and Nedra could wear to the fight pit. When Wake attempted to add an elegant dress that Calliope had been eying to the deal, they were interrupted by an elite aasimar named Edward Caster, who wanted the dress for his daughter. After it became clear neither of the potential buyers would back down, Wake entered into a gentleman’s wager with the man where Nedra would battle a champion of his choice at the fight pit the next day. Meanwhile, Eloy and Ezra arrived at the School of the Wandering Script, where they learned Eloy could obtain a traveler’s permit to study at each of the bard colleges around the world, but, to do so, he would have to best the headmaster in a musical duel. Inside, they met with Isaac Thorne, who took immediate interest in Eloy because of his stark contrast to the very posh and boring crowds that are common to the college, and discussed the details of enrollment. After telling Thorne of their adventure at the Witness Tower and paying a discounted tuition fee of 10K gold compared to the normal 25K per institution, he gave Eloy a medallion signifying membership in the college and a turner, a magical obelisk that allows its owner to write song spells down on scrolls once per day for anyone to use. In more private discussions, they also discussed Eloy's encounter with Confictura and agreed to meet the following morning. That evening, with the exception of Skrung, the city group convened at the Shipwrecked tavern for the scheduled meeting, and Zia’ka mentioned that the Collective One’s heart was near. They were soon joined by Oso, the Kal’s advisor, who offered to void the deal between Wake and Edward upon learning of it, but Wake still wished for the fight to proceed as planned, which earned the approval of Serpil Juniem, the prince’s bodyguard, who had also arrived. Once Lieutenant Gore’s presence completed the Bulkard delegation, Wake regaled them of the events on Vennin and their quest for the Collective One’s heart. They agreed to provide aid to the newly liberated people of Vennin but insisted that the investigation into the heart’s location be handled by the Kals, offering rooms at the Kal embassy while our heroes stayed in the city. With the meeting concluded, Ezra stopped by the Cactus Rose to retrieve an uncharacteristically cheerful Skrung and inform him of the day’s events. During his own investigation, Skrung had discovered that the Kals were after the Collective One’s heart, and it was currently being stored at the carnival. Despite the cordial meeting earlier, it seemed the royal family knew more than they were letting on. For what purpose did they desire such a powerful, magical artifact? Appearances * Calliope * Edward Caster * Eloy * Ezra * Grammy * Isaac Thorne * Lieutenant Gore * Nedra * Onslow Green * Oso * Serpil Juniem * Skrung * Wake * Zia'ka Notes & Trivia * This is where you can put notes and trivia, anything that is interesting or strange can be included here | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}